


Calm before the storm

by ParrisRatLord173



Series: unrelated antics of Jim and Oswald [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 5x11, Canon Dialogue, Jim thinking mostly, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, The scene in the GCPD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: The quick scene where Oswald and Jim talk in the GCPD, accompanied by Jim's inner thoughts.





	Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> A little added stuff but 100% cannon wors otherwise, I just wanted to write a gobblepot boyo from this episode since there's so many nygmob already!

“Oswald, come in.” Jim had seen Oswald walk into the GCPD, he’d heard Oswald’s limp too. Jim wasn’t expecting him of all people, maybe to gloat that he was finally leaving? Jim couldn’t think of any other reason the man would ever want to see him again. After everything, Bane was going to destroy the city.

A part of Jim wished Oswald had managed to get out.

He heard Oswald sigh and walk forwards, “Still have those eyes in the back of your head Jim.” Oswald almost sounded caring, mostly tired though. When Jim spun around to face him holding a bottle of the best alcohol you could find in a time like this Oswald didn’t look how he’d expected. He looked… Healthy, good, joyful?

Best to play it on the safe side, back to insults it was. “Nope” He popped the p with a playfulness he didn’t think he could summon currently. “You just have a remarkably recognisable odour.” He glared blankly, Oswald merely grinned back. “Part dandy part snake.” His grin turned to grimace and he death starred Jim. “For all these years it hasn’t changed, drink?” He wouldn’t mind drinking with Oswald, it hadn’t happened before, Jim didn’t think he had much time left to change that. Oswald shook his head, 

“No thank you. Dulls the senses” He said patronisingly,

“That's what I was going for.”

Jim took his glass and sat down in his chair, Oswald still stood despite the chair in front of him. “I’m surprised your still here,” Jim finally voiced, “Figured you’d be long gone by now.” With Nygma, he thought to add. Of course, Oswald would’ve gone with Nygma. “That storm? That one you’ve warned me about for so long, it's finally here.” He took a sip.

Oswald finally moved to sit down, “We’ve shared some,” He hesitated, “Turbulent times you and I.” That was an understatement, they’d been through hell and back, hatred to an almost friendship and so much more. Yet here they were. “That we have,” He said, trying not to let the endearment slip into his voice. He may have felt many things towards Oswald Cobblepot but hatred was never one, he’d never say that to the man’s face though. 

“When you spared my life on the pier that day, banished me from Gotham.” They’d never really talked about it, it was just a part of them that was left unsaid. Yet here was Oswald, bringing it up for the first time in almost five years. “That was… The most lost I’ve ever been.” He admitted calmly before pursing his lips and huffing out a laugh. Jim listened with a medium of caution, why was Oswald here? He’d never gotten a direct answer.

“Because I was away from this city, you see? It’s part of me.” Oswald huffed a laugh again and nodded at Jim, “You know what I’m talking about because it’s part of you too.” Jim couldn’t deny that they were brought together before for the city, maybe it was the only times they could be together in a sense.

“Sure, I could escape, with money I might add, but then what?” Oswald leaned forward, he looked determined, “Stand on the shores of the mainland and watch the army burn it to the ground?” He asked incredulously, “Then watch, tasteless industrialists and vapid politicians rebuild it?” Oswald spat. Jim frowned.

He laughed and shook his head, “No. My life is etched on the walls of every alley and dirty warehouse here. My blood lives in its broken concrete,” Oswald loved being poetic, it was lovely to listen too if not a bit morbid. Suddenly, Oswald got up and leaned over his desk and Jim had to refrain from gasping at the position it left them, keeping up his poker face. “I’m staying to fight. For my legacy.” Oswald hissed to him, a fire behind his eyes.

Jim sighed and stood up to join him. They had limited time left together and Jim knew it. “Oswald we have one in a million chance of winning this war.” Jim sighed, after everything he couldn’t see the man dead. Not now. “Is your life, legacy, worth the risk?”

“I’d do anything for this city.” Oswald said, Jim walked around the desk and crowded Oswald’s space. It wasn’t the first time, nor the last. In their early days, it seemed to be endless times of Jim pushing him up against walls or other compromising positions. It was different now, the way Oswald held himself, the way he no longer flinched. He was stronger.

“I know.” Jim sighed simply letting his poker face fall as he rubbed his eyes, he almost saw Oswald soften for a second and he held onto it like a lifeline.

“Hey.” Harvey interrupted them, “The army just busted through the GCPD checkpoint they're heading to the barricades Bane’s leadin’ em.” Right, a war to fight.

“How many men?” Jim said resuming his usual position, cold hard captain.

“6-700?” Harvey guessed, Oswald sighed in shock mouth falling open in a show of fear. “Still wanna fight?” Jim looked over at Oswald who’s eyes were wider now. “How many do we have?”

“Maybe 30?” Harvey guessed. Oswald laughed self deprecatingly. 

The last person Jim could’ve guessed appeared, Nygma in a bright green suit and- purple tie… Oswald turned away from Jim imidatly in shock, Jim felt a grip of disappointment. “31,” Nygma said, “Takes two men to pilot that submarine Oswald, dog can’t do it.” 

Oswald was going to run away with Nygma… On a submarine… Did Oswald run away? Was the dog Jim had met before, the one he’d named after the man, coming with them? What did this mean? 

Oswald laughed and Jim’s shoulders almost slumped, he and Nygma made a fine pair… “Ditto on that blood and concrete thing.” Had Nygma been listening to them the whole time? Bastard. “Kinda like this city the way it is,” He reloaded his gun. “Shall we? I believe time is of the essence.”

“Gentlemen,” Jim said deadpan, looking at the weird group of men surrounding him before zeroing in on Oswald who was smiling softly at Ed. Jim missed when Oswald had looked at him like that. Oswald suddenly fully turned to him grinning, “Remind me to talk to you about that full pardon.” He grinned, Jim resisted the urge to smile back and instead looked annoyed.

Ed seemingly wanted to wait around for Oswald but Harvey pulled them both of the GCPD first, leaving Jim and his drink and Oswald looking after Ed’s retreating form who was looking back at him too.

“So you and Nygma planned an escape?” Jim muttered walking up to Oswald, Oswald nodded. “Submarine. I… I left at the last second.”

“You left Nygma for the city?”

“I left Ed to help you, Jim. You seem to need all the help you can get.”

Oswald left Nygma for him. That sounded nice… He definitely needed to talk to Oswald after this was all over, he had a lot left to say while he still had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Jim 100% tells Os that he's a lil gay for him after he gets his eye grenaded and stuff (shh pretend he takes Ed's place for a little bit)
> 
> By the way Jim isn't married to Lee in this!! Whoops!!


End file.
